


From Vermont with Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin find their future.





	From Vermont with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

JUSTIN

OH, MY GOD! I can’t fucking believe it. The great Brian Kinney asked me to marry him, Justin thinks to himself. Quick someone pinch me because I know I must be dreaming, even if I have proof written right here on this little white card in my hands.

Justin looks over at his partner and soon to be husband and tears start streaming down his face. Seeing the tears, Brian has a look of concern pass across his face. “Hey Sunshine, I thought you would be thrilled. Isn’t this something you’ve always dreamed of?”

Without a second thought, Justin straddles Brian’s lap and wraps his arms around the older man and buries his face into the smoothly tanned skin at the crook of his neck. The tears continue to spill onto Brian’s broad shoulders. As strong arms hold me close, my lover gently caresses my back like a parent does to a child, and I let out a shuddering breath, trying to compose myself. Looking, through now watery eyes, at the wonderful man I will spend the rest of my life with, I lean in gently and place a kiss on his velvety smooth lips.

Being an someone who is seldom at a lost for words, it takes me several moments before I can express to him what I truly feel. “Brian,” I start to say, pausing to control my trembling voice.

When I start again, this time more sure of myself, the words seem to come easier. “Brian, from the first time I saw you I knew we were meant to be together. I have loved you from the first day we met and even though I knew you didn’t believe in love I always felt that if I loved you enough I could eventually break down the walls you had built around your heart, long enough to let me in. You mean everything to me. You are my partner, my lover, my friend, and now you will be my husband. I love you more than I can say, but I want you to know that you have made me truly happy.”

Looking into his beautiful hazel eyes, I can see Brian trying to hold back tears that threaten to spill out onto his face. “Justin,” he says with a voice choked with emotion, “before I met you, it’s true I didn’t believe in love and definitely didn’t know what it felt like to be loved, but being with you has changed all that. I can now see a future for us filled with family and laughter, but most of all love. You have captivated my heart and soul and found a way to break down my walls. I’ll love you always.”

With that declaration Brian leaned in to brush his lips against mine and, runs his tongue across my mouth, nibbling and sucking before dipping in between my lips and savoring the power of my essence. He gently pushes me back on to the bed and entwines his body with mine; slowly starting our lovemaking by tracing the contours of my neck with his tongue; biting and sucking the tender skin. As I start to feel the heat take me, a soft moan breaks as Brian continued his assault with his tongue; now biting and sucking my rigid nipples. Taking them, first one then the other into his mouth, the excitement seizes me and I begin to move passionately beneath him.

Catching him by surprise and with one swift movement, I flip Brian onto his back and straddle his slim hips. Assuming the role of aggressor, I began to control the lovemaking by licking my way down his spine until I reach the point of pleasure that begins at the top of his buttocks. Gently I part his cheeks and run my tongue down until I find the object of my desire. Licking and blowing puffs of my warm breath onto his rosy pink hole, I gently tease it with the tip of my tongue; flicking and taunting until waves of pleasure wash over Brian and I can feel the tremor of his excitement.

“Justin,” Brian gasps between moans, as he pushed his hips towards his young lover wanting to end the torture of waiting. I gently smile because I understand that my lover is on the edge, having felt the tension of anticipation a thousand times.

“Patience Brian. Just lay back and enjoy the ride.” I coo to the supine man as I continue his torture by licking and nibbling at the base of his neck. Unwilling to lay quietly and wait for the pleasure to overtake him, I feel Brian begin to push back. To keep him at bay, I thrust my tongue into his velvety hole. I can hear his breath catch in his chest as I stroke my tongue in and out, each time raising the amount of pressure exerted.

Nearly overcome by excitement, Brian grabs his cock and strokes it in time with the rhythm of my tongue. When I know that he is on the edge, I reach over for the condom and lube. Quickly slipping the finely lubricated sheath over my stiff cock, I squirt the lubricant onto my shaft and against Brian’s waiting hole, gently massaging it into the skin with my fingers. Carefully inserting a single finger, I patiently wait until I feel the ring of muscle relax and then move a second finger against his hole, slowly scissoring the soft skin until I am sure that Brian is use to the intrusion. When I am sure that he is ready, I carefully replace my fingers with the tip of my cock, and push it quickly into his waiting hole; stroking in and out in a slow, deliberate tempo. Realizing neither of us can resist the passion much longer I pick up the speed of my thrusts; each time thrusting faster and harder sinking my swollen cock deeper with every stroke.

“Fuck! Justin,” Brian shouts as he came, his hole clenched tightly around my cock. I feel the heat of his creamy liquid spurt forth, as a gasp and moan bring gentle words to my lips. “Brian, I love you” spills out into the softness of our lovemaking as I too give into the sensation and fill the condom with my essence. Breathing heavily, I lie against Brian’s back and try to get my breathing under control. As I slowly pull out, a small moan escapes Brian’s lips as he feels the sudden emptiness. Rolling over, I carelessly toss the used condom into the wastebasket and return to snuggle into the waiting arms of my lover. Feeling exhausted, we both fall into a deep sleep, wrapped in the warmth of the love we have shared.

BRIAN

When I finally awake, I notice that dark shadows have fallen. The lighted numbers on the bedroom clock indicate that we have been asleep for several hours. Shaking him gently, I wake my lover with a soft voice, “Get up Sunshine.”

Justin mumbles softly and grabs the blankets trying to bury himself further beneath the covers. Snaking my hand under the blankets, I carefully search for his nipples. As I gently start to rub circles around them, my lover’s long lashes start fluttering as he becomes aware of my touch.

“Brian,” he whines, “just five more minutes.” I ruffle his hair until his sleepy voice grumbles, but as soon as the words have left his mouth I hear his stomach start to growl. Smiling, I realize that any minute now my blond haired lover will be fully awake and starving for nourishment. Slowly, I start to count under my breath, and get only to three before he begins to slowly sit up, showering me with one of his brilliant smiles.

“I’m hungry, when do we eat.” Unable to resist, I reach out to caress the smoothness of my lover’s cheek. It seems like I can never get enough of touching this beautiful creature before me.

“Well that depends. Would you like to go to a restaurant or order room service?” I can see his face fold into a smile as he carefully considers his response. “Justin, this is not a rocket scientist type question,” I glibly state.

Suddenly I notice a dark cloud pass over his sapphire blue eyes. “What’s wrong?” My concern takes over, and I sit up right on the bed and take him in my arms.

“I’m just thinking Brian,” he says in a too quiet a voice.

“Shit,” I mutter under my breath. Whenever he starts off a conversation with that phrase I shiver, because I know he wants to have one of his talks.” “Can’t we just eat first and talk later?” I ask him.

He looks at me and lets out a loud sigh, “sure Brian, only if you promise that after we eat, we will talk.”

I grin evilly, “does that include dessert?”

“NO, Brian,” he states emphatically. “No dessert till after we talk, he smirks.” Properly admonished, I pull him off the bed and into the shower.

Since this will be our last night here, we decide that having spent all day hidden away in our suite that it would do us good to get out, so we decide to eat in the hotel restaurant. Dressing quickly, we head downstairs. Since it is already late, the restaurant is fairly empty and we are not required to wait. The maitre’d seats us at a quiet table close to the fireplace and next to a large picture window. I look out and see the vast expanse of the snow-covered landscape that stretches out before us. The moonlight casts an eerie glow over the deep drifts, creating a strangely calm and serene view. As we watch the night skiers heading down the slope, flashes of light sprinkle the landscape like brilliant diamonds……

The waiter soon appears with our menus and takes our drink orders. I decide to go with a glass of Stoley’s, thinking it better to stay off the strong stuff as I may need a clear head for the conversation I know will happen sooner than I would like. The little twat will not forget, nor will he drop the subject. As I hear Justin order a virgin Bloody Mary and see the waiter quickly leave, I feel the deep blue eyes fall on me briefly as he smiles hesitantly and turns to gaze out the window.

Waiting for our drinks we sit quietly, each of us lost in our own thoughts. For me, my mind wanders over the events of the last few days and a sudden wave of reality hits causing the air in my lungs to whoosh out of me with enough strength to make it audible. Justin immediately turns towards me and asks if I am alright. “Sure,” I stammer, embarrassed by what has occurred.

“Okay,” he says and resumes his gazing out the window. I start to wonder what is going through that beautiful blonde head. Is he thinking the same thoughts that I am? The events of the past few days suddenly take hold and I begin to feel self-doubt creep in to my consciousness and questions start whirling through my mind. Am I doing the right thing? Can I make Justin happy? Can I remain faithful to him and only him? Most of all, do I truly love him in the way he deserves to be loved; enough to honestly make this commitment?

Before I can answer, the waiter appears with our drinks and asks us if we are ready to place our dinner order. As I look over at Justin, I see that his menu is still left unopened. Seeing that the waiter has made this same observation, I glance up and ask him to come back in a few minutes, saying that we would like to enjoy our drinks first. He responds with a nod and says to just signal him when we are ready. After expressing my thanks, I turn casually to Justin and raise my glass. He sees my gesture and raises his to mine and as we “clink” our glasses, I speak of our love and commitment.

“To love and commitment,” Justin repeats as we sip our drinks. He puts his drink down, and as he looks at me tentatively, I notice a look of doubt wash over his eyes. “Brian, do you,” he hesitates and looks up at me.

“Do I what,” I ask. “Go on baby,” I encourage him, “you know you can ask me anything.”

“Yeah,” he smiles, and lets out a sigh before continuing. As I look at him, I notice that his brow is furrowed.

Seeing a look of concern etched in my eyes, Justin blurts out. “Do you think we are doing the right thing?”

A look of surprise washes over me fleetingly, as I am taken aback by what he has just asked.

Suddenly I know the answers to all those questions that had been swirling in my head. They vanish like a puff of smoke, and just as quickly the self-doubt leaves me. But, before I say anything I quickly go over my response in my mind to make sure I say the right thing. “Justin, I thought this was what you’ve always wanted. Why the change of heart?”

“It’s not that I have a change of heart, Brian, I’m just a little worried and nervous that’s all,”

“Worried and nervous. About what?” I ask.

“Well………I’m worried that………I’m forcing you to do something you don’t want or are not ready for, ” he comments. “And I’m nervous about what my mom and our friends will say.”

“Justin,” I sigh, “you know my heart better than anyone else. Yes, I have some doubts and fears too, but never question the fact that I love you more than anything or anyone else.”

“More than Gus?” he asks.

Exasperated, I tell him that the love I feel for Gus is different than the love I feel for him.

“I know Brian, I was just giving you a hard time,” he smiles, but the smile never completely reaches his eyes. I can still see that he is unsure. So I begin one more time. “Justin, my doubts and fears stem from my own concerns.”

“Concerns,” he repeats.

“Yes,” I tell him. “I am concerned whether I can make you happy. If I can be faithful to you and only to you, but most of all can I love you like you deserve to be loved. But I have no doubt that we’re doing the right thing. I reach for him and entwine my fingers in his and gently squeeze his hand, “I love you Justin Taylor,” I say, my voice husky with emotion.

He gets up and leans across the table, oblivious to the other patrons in the restaurant and brushes a tender kiss against my eager lips. His eyes glaze over with desire, but before he can form another thought, I can see the realization of where we are wash across his face. Slightly embarrassed, he sits down and whispers “and I love you too, Brian Kinney.”

I turn and signal to the waiter that we are ready to order, and after the waiter departs, I tell Justin not to be nervous; that we will find a way to tell his mom and make her understand. We will make her see our love and that alone will allay any fears that she might have. She will be able to see that this is something we both want and that it is the right thing for us to do. As for our friends; in true blue Kinney style I say, “fuck ‘em, they will just have to deal with it.”

Justin smiles at me knowing that I don’t believe my own bravado and he is right, because deep down I am nervous about what our friends will have to say. After all, they are like our family and I really do care what they think. I glance over at Justin and he is staring at me with a concerned look painted all over his beautiful face. He knows me too well and I confess to him that I am worried about how Mikey will take it. After all, he’s been my best friend for 14 years and I know that he’s always hoped that someday things would be different between us. Before I can continue however, our food is brought to the table and we are forced to put our conversation on hold so that we can just enjoy and savor our moment of just being together.

After our plates are cleared, we sit back sated, just soaking up the atmosphere and the warmth of the fire. I slyly grin at Justin, making him giggle. As if he has been reading my mind he casually says “No dessert Brian, we are not done talking.”

I pretend to pout and whine, “ah come on Justin, aren’t we done talking yet?”

He burst out laughing, “you are such a baby, Brian Kinney. Okay, we’ll table this discussion for now, but I want to order a dessert off the menu and you can have your dessert later.” There is little that I can do so I reluctantly agree to the temporary truce, and signal the waiter to bring the dessert menus. I watch him with longing eyes as he orders his dessert.

Justin’s order of Strawberries Romanoff (strawberries with sour cream and brown sugar) arrives and I groan at the thought of all the calories he is consuming. He smiles at me as he dips the first berry into the cream and then gently rolls it in the sugar. He raises it to his lips and seductively snakes his tongue out to lick and bite the luscious fruit. As if he were making love to it, he closes his eyes to savor the sweetness of the fruit. As he chews slowly, I feel his teasing eyes on me every step of the way. I roll my eyes and moan softly thinking of my dessert that lies ahead. He chuckles and reaches for another berry; this time he places it to my mouth, taunting me, as he slowly rubs the fruit against my open lips. My eyes glaze over as I close them imagining that it is Justin’s cock I am getting ready to devour. I nibble and suck as he feeds me and I feel a tightening in my groin in anticipation of what I plan to do to the blue-eyed tease when we finally get back to our suite.

Opening my eyes, I see him grinning at me. “Are you enjoying this Mr. Kinney?” he asks smugly. I shake my head NO. With my tongue in my cheek, I pick up my coffee and pretend to ignore his smug look. When he is finally done, I signal for the bill and sign it hurriedly. Grabbing my lover’s hand, I practically drag him out of the restaurant.

Hurriedly we make our way to the elevator. After we push the button for our floor, I take Justin in my arms and, impatiently, we wait for the doors to open. When they do, I push him gently inside and up against the wall, kissing him fervently and rubbing my cock against his. Justin unbuckles my belt and unzips my pants; reaching for my throbbing member, he begins to stroke me. None to gently, he begins rubbing his thumb against my slit using the cum that has started to ooze as a form of lubricant. I groan loudly, hoping that no one wants to get on the elevator with us. As the door opens to our floor, we quickly pull ourselves together and practically race each other down the hallway to our suite only to panic when I can’t find my key.

“Fuck,” I swear as I turn to Justin only to find him smiling and twirling the key around his finger. “Shit,” I mumble. As I snatch the key from his outstretched hand, all he does is let out a loud laugh.

“Brian Kinney, you are so horny,” he says laughing even more at the discomfort he knows I feel.

“Justin,” I growl, “it’s all your fault. I’m this way because you were teasing me with your strawberries, and now you owe me my dessert.

After I finally get the door open, we just about fall into to the room as we grab heatedly at each other trying to get our clothes off. Our patience wears thin and soon we are tearing at each other’s shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere. Our pants get thrown to the side as we clutch and grab at one another.

JUSTIN

We barely make it to the bed before our tongues are doing battle, hungrily devouring one another. I feel his cock start to harden again and the next thing I know he is pushing me down on the bed and onto my back. He straddles me quickly and runs his tongue behind my earlobe exploring soft tender skin knowing it will excite me. Moving quickly away from the ear, Brian moves his head down to bite and suck the tender spot at the top of my neck. His tongue continues its trip south as he trails it down my neck and across my chest until he finds my nipple ring. Using his teeth, he gently tugs on it until a groan erupts from deep within the pit of my chest. He continues his exploration as he delves his tongue into my navel, licking and playing there for only a moment. As his tongue reaches my pubes, Brian buries his nose against my balls and inhales my scent. I almost succumb to the ecstasy that he has built with his tongue, when I feel him slide between my legs and take my cock deep into his mouth; first swirling his tongue rapidly around the tip then lapping lustily at my balls. Unable to control myself, I groan and squirm beneath him.

“Fuck me Brian, I want to feel you inside me,” I rasp, as I am barely able to breath.

He sits up on his knees and pulls my hips towards him. He reaches for a condom and hands it to me, “put it on” he instructs, “I like to feel you encase me in your fist.”

I rip open the packet with my teeth and placing the condom just behind my lips, I use my mouth to roll the condom gently over his swollen organ. I hear him snap open the tube of lube as he places my legs over his shoulder. I gasp as I feel the sudden coldness of the lube against the hot circle of my hole. When I finally adjust to the coldness, I am nearly overpowered as I feel him thrust a finger into my waiting hole, barely giving me enough time to adjust before he starts moving it in and out quickly. When he knows I am ready he plunges a second finger, again waiting until I start begging for him to do it harder and faster. He finger fucks me until he can no longer stand the waiting, and then licks his lips in anticipation. As he removes his fingers, he forces the head of his engorged cock into my eager hole. A long shuddering breath escapes as I feel him enter me in one smooth stroke. He starts thrusting and goes deeper each time he moves forward to hit that special spot that makes me practically leap off the bed. His eyes shut and his head rolls back and I know that he is near the edge, so I grasp my own cock and he slaps my hand away as the replaces it with his own. He starts stroking and pulling in time to his own thrusts. He pulls all the way out and in one quick thrust slams into me as my hole opens to engulf him. With one final pull, we come together as I shout “I love you Brian.” My shout is met with equal fervor as I hear the echo of his cry, “I love you Justin,” and it brings a smile to my lips because I know that it’s true.

BRIAN

I collapse on top of Justin, and as our sweat and cum slowly mingles together, he wraps his arms around my waist as he waits for me to bring my breathing under control. As I roll off of him, I remove the condom and quickly dispose of it. Reaching over, I gently pull him toward me and he immediately snuggles against my body, draping his leg over mine. I wrap my arms around him and pull the covers over us, kissing the top of his blonde head and breathing in the musky scent that always fills the air after we have made love. As he drifts off to sleep I lay there holding him, knowing deep down that this is where I belong, right beside my lover, my partner, and soon to be husband. I smile at the thought of being married to him and I know that this commitment is the best thing that could ever happen to me. I know that no one will ever love me like he does. With the thoughts of our future in my mind, I close my eyes and bury my nose in his hair. As I take in the scent of his shampoo, sleep overtakes me, but not before I realize that I am truly loved.

As the early morning rays of the sun begin to peek over the horizon, they gently shake me from my slumber, enough so that I find myself pinned beneath the compact body of my lover. As I looked down and groan inwardly, I notice his mouth is slightly open and he is drooling on my shoulder, his arm is casually thrown across my chest, a leg is draped over my thighs and the trunk of his body is spooned tight against my side. I sigh thinking that this is something that I better get use to because is a permanent part of my life now, and I really would not have it any other way. Although I must admit I can do without the drooling, I chuckle as I try to wake my blonde haired angel.

“Hey, baby, goooood morning” I whisper while running my tongue along the inside of his ear. A slow smile starts to form on his lips, as his morning hard on gives me a good clue as to what he has on his mind. I feel his hand make his way down to my crotch and instantly I am hard.

“Good morning to you too,” he smirks as he starts to pull and tug at my swollen cock. I start to moan as his fingers slide over the tip,

“Justin”, I say, “didn’t you get enough last night?”

“Never enough,” he laughs as his lips hungrily seek mine and we kiss passionately, letting our hands roam over the contours of our bodies. Soon he is diving beneath the covers pursuing the object of his lustful wonton desire. His soft silky lips wrap around my cock as his tongue licks it’s way up and down the shaft, and his fingers gently massage my balls.

“Ahhh, Justin,” I pant, but he doesn’t stop, he just continues his pursuit, licking and sucking, as I give in to the sensation that is washing over my body. He begins a steady rhythm with his mouth, finally bringing me to climax, my cum erupts like molten lava as he savors every drop. As I move to grab his cock, he pushes my hand away. My look of surprise asks an unspoken question, as he sweetly smiles. “That was just for you,” he says, as he gives me a soft lingering kiss.

We remain in bed a few minutes longer relishing the feel of our naked bodies pressed against each other, neither one of us wanting to break the spell, knowing we have real life to deal with in a few short hours as we make our way back to Pittsburgh. The flight will take us back to reality soon enough.

Checking the time, I push Justin out of bed, reminding him that our flight leaves in three hours and we better hurry or we’ll miss it. He looks at me and I can see that he wishes we could remain here forever. Because I feel the same way, I don’t insist that he hurry. To save time, however, I place a call to room service and order us some breakfast while he gets the shower started. After the order is placed, I join Justin in the shower and we stand there just enjoying the feel of the warm spray. I reach for the soap and begin to wash his back as he leans into me, I start nibbling at his neck, before things can get any farther I gently push him away and remind him that we have a plane to catch and room service should be here at any minute.

“Brian,” he whines and I feel myself ready to give him what I know he wants.

“Justin, we don’t have the time. Room service will be here before we know it and if you intend in eat the breakfast I ordered, we have no time for fun.” I laugh as he pouts, and I quickly jump out of the shower just as room service knocks on our door. Grabbing my robe, I let the waiter in, just as Justin makes his appearance. I sign the bill as he saunters over to the table lifting the covers.

“Ummm, everything looks good,” he says just as his stomach lets out a loud growl.

“I ordered your favorites,” I tell him as he begins to dive right in.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything, Brian, you really should you know. We have a long day ahead of us and you’ll need all your energy.”

I smile at him indulgently and tell him that I ordered dry toast and coffee.

“You really should eat more than just toast. That is not enough to get you through day.” He reaches over shoving a forkful of Spanish omelet in my mouth.

“Justin, I don’t need you to force feed me.” But as I begin to chew, I realize just how delicious the omelet is and motion for him to feed me more. Content in our decision for the future, we sit there in the quiet solitude of the morning enjoying our last meal in Vermont.

After we’re through with breakfast, we finish up our morning routine of getting ready. As we get dressed and pack our bags, we take one last look around to make sure we have not forgotten anything, and we use our visual tour to recall the events that have taken place here and quickly store them away in our memories.

Making our way downstairs to checkout, it is necessary that we hail a cab to take us to the airport. As it pulls up to the curb, we pile our suitcases into the trunk and climb in, giving instructions to the driver. I notice that Justin has not said a word up to this time but I am careful to leave him alone for the time being. I know that Justin Taylor is seldom at a loss for words and will talk entirely too much when he’s ready.

It’s hard to believe how fast our time has gone here in Vermont. I’m glad I decided to make the trip after all. It was so worth it to see Sunshine’s smile when he first saw me. I hadn’t been too thrilled when I walked into the loft and found him gone. After all, I had just made partner and had wanted to share the news with the one person I cared most about in this world. Then to find out he had already left for Vermont, and without me, I just couldn’t fucking believe it. I was so pissed I almost decided not to go, but after calming down a little I thought to myself who do I really want to spend my time and share my news with. Of course, it was that blonde hair, blue-eyed twat, who had somehow made it under the wire and into my heart. God how I love him, I muse to myself. Now if only it will remain this great when we get back home.

JUSTIN

I’m so glad Brian decided to make the trip to Vermont. I didn’t really think he would, and I was dreading having to face him when I got back to Pittsburgh. I just knew he would be pissed when he came home and found that I had gone to Vermont without him. I was tired of him neglecting our relationship this was suppose to our chance to have a real vacation together, but of course work came first and I got pushed aside, again. I realize work is important to Brian, it’s a big part of his life and who he is, but for once I wanted to be first and foremost. When he surprised me by showing up, I took it as a good sign, and I wasn’t wrong. I thought for sure he would be mad, but I guess after thinking about it he wanted to give our relationship as much of a chance as I did. All I know now is that I’m glad he changed his mind and showed up. I love him so much and I want him to love me too. That’s all I ever wanted.

BRIAN

The traffic seems heavy for this time of day, and I am concerned, as I want to make sure we get to the airport on time. Wondering just how much longer the trip will take, the cab pulls up to the curb in front of the terminal. Alighting from the cab, the driver gets out and retrieves our bags while I pull out our tickets and hand them to the agent. Turning around, I see the cabbie has placed our bags at the check in and I pay him for the trip and addind a hefty tip to the bill. After our bags are checked, we scan the immediate area for the departure monitor and check for our flight and find the gate number. Carefully following the arrows that direct us toward the departure lounge, we notice that there is plenty of time before our flight so I ask Justin if he would like to stop at the coffee shop for a snack or something to drink.

“Sure,” he says, “I wouldn’t mind having something. I am a little thirsty.”

Arriving at the coffee shop, we spot a table close to the window and settle our carry-ons so we can watch the planes take off and land. When the waitress comes to the table, I order a cup of coffee and Justin has a coke. Since our arrival at the airport, he has hardly spoken; something that is entirely not like him. Normally he is chattering away about this and that. Taking his hand and gently squeezing it to reassure him that everything is going to be okay, he looks up and smiles tentatively, trying to take comfort from my touch. Our order comes and I release his hand, but keep my eyes locked with his so that he will be sure to understand that I intend to always be there for him. We dawdle away our time in the snack bar, until we hear our flight number being called. Dropping a few bills on the table, we hurriedly grab our things and head for the gate.

Since we are traveling first class we are among the first to board and make our way to our seats and settle in. Immediately Justin pulls out his portable CD player and his sketchpad. While I wish that he would talk with me instead, I remain silent knowing that working on his art will distract him for a while. I pick up the latest issue of GQ magazine and start skimming the ads. My habit of doing this gives me the opportunity to check out what the competition is offering. Taking the earphones being handed out by the flight attendant, I settle in for the flight back. Fifteen minutes into the flight Justin stops sketching and starts to gaze out the window, absently rubbing his fingers over the bracelet I gave him. Ever since he has put it on, he has used it as a source of comfort when troubled. Reaching for his hand, I lace his fingers with mine, and a change comes over him, almost as if he was grateful for the physical contact. Putting down his sketchpad, he slips his headphone off and leans his head against my shoulder absently rubbing his thumb across the top of my hand. He continued this simple act of love for a few minutes, stopping only when l I ask what is going through his mind.

“Justin, do you want to tell me what is troubling you. You’ve been quiet ever since we left the hotel this morning, and I am concerned. If you don’t tell me what it is I can’t help you deal with the problem.”

Clear blue eyes look up at me, “Well,” he says, “I’m worried about what my mom will say about us getting married. You know how she feels about you, and the difference in our ages.”

It is easy to acknowledge what he has said because it is something I’ve been struggling with ever since I decided to propose to him. His mother has never really cared for me, in fact because I was his first, she frequently entertains the thought that it was I who corrupted her little boy. Ha! Now that’s a laugh. If she only knew his true feelings and desires she would whistle a different tune. But beyond the fact that I was his first lover, his mother’s biggest fear is that I will hurt him again like I have done so many times in the past. However, I realize that these are not her only fears, our age difference being another. She’s always wanted Justin to be with someone closer to his own age feeling this is a difference that is much to significant for us to work through. In truth, there are times when I agree with her, but then again Justin is the most mature person I know. Hell, there are times when I believe that he is more mature than I am. I too am concerned with how are we going to make Jennifer understand that this is something we both want, that I have no intentions of ever harming him, and that all I want to do is love him enough to make sure he will always be happy.

“Among other things,” I state.

He chuckles, “yes, amongst other things.”

“Look, Justin, I’ll do whatever it takes and whatever you want to convince your mother that what we intend to do is right, and that I will never again hurt you intentionally.”

With a smart-ass smirk drawing at the corners of his mouth, he quips, “can I have that promise in blood?”

“Twat,” I say. “Well, do you have any bright ideas on how to approach your mother?”

His smart-ass smirk is replaced with a look that immediately tells me that I am not going to like his ideas. Sighing heavily, I tell him, “Okay, out with it. What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” he begins slowly, “when we get home I could give mom a call and ask her to invite us for dinner.”

“Us,” I state. Jennifer has never really invited me to dinner. I look at him incredulously and continue, “you are going to get her to have me over for dinner,” I snort, “Justin, that is something that will never happen.”

With a deflated look, he sighs, “ Sure it will. All I have to do is figure out a way to work it in, so that she will think it’s her idea.”

“This I’ve got to see. What excuse could you possibly use to get her to include me in this family dinner?”

“Maybe I could tell her that we have pictures of our trip to Vermont and we want to stop by one evening so that she and Molly can see them.”

Forever the skeptic, I ask him what we are going to do if she doesn’t rise to the bait?

“Well, I’ll just have to come out and ask her if we can come for dinner and bring the pictures to show. Who knows, maybe just being direct is the best approach.”

I roll my eyes at him, and he laughs out loud, making me glad to finally see a smile on his face. “So this is your great idea,” I smirk.

“That’s not all of it, Brian.”

His smirk returns, and once again I have that strange feeling telling me that I am not going to like the next part any more than the first. I mentally debate whether or not I should play dumb and just pretend that I have no clue what he is talking about. Seeing my hesitation, Justin gives me a look that says, “well aren’t you going to ask me what else I want from you?” Deciding to play into his hands I say, “Okay Sunshine, what else do you want me to do.”

“Maybe, uh ………..,” he stammers. “Maybe you could sort of ask for her permission to marry me. You know, kind of like asking for my hand in marriage; that sort of thing.”

“Bullshit! You’ve got to be kidding me. You seriously want me to ask your mother for permission to marry you? Fuck! You are crazy.”

The second the words left my mouth I regretted the harshness of my tone. Looking over at him thinking I have hurt his feelings, all I see is him leaning on my shoulder with a sad puppy dog look painted on his face. Slowly he begins, “But Brian, you just said you would do whatever it takes and whatever I want to convince my mom,” he giggles.

Disgusted that I let him catch me with my own words, I let out a loud sigh, I think to myself why does he always have to do that; throw my words into my face, I mean. But shit, he is right, I did promise to do anything to make him happy, and if that includes having to eat dinner with Jennifer and ask her permission, so be it. I look over at him with a resigned look on my face and he wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a passionate kiss, knowing full well I have just given in to him.

The bell sounds and the stewardess announces that we need to put our seatbacks up and tray tables away because we will be landing in ten minutes. I lean my head back against the seat for a few minutes, silently dreading the moment we hit the ground and all that we will encounter when we finally get home.

Leaving the plane, it seems like we have been away forever instead of just a few days. The euphoria must be caused by all that has happened during our short vacation. Following the mass of disembarking passengers that are heading toward the baggage claim, we move through the terminal uneventfully. When they finally arrive, we pick up our bags and head out of the terminal to hail a cab for the short trip to the loft. Suddenly I feel totally exhausted and can’t wait to get home. Ah, home sweet home I think.

We finally reach the loft and I drop our bags in the bedroom and quickly change into my comfortable jeans and my favorite wife-beater shirt. Then it’s to my desk to check for messages and look through the mail to see if there is anything important has arrived that I will need to tend to right away. Not finding anything urgent, I glance up to find Justin sprawled out on the sofa, his legs dangling over the edge his eyes half closed. I find his position incredibly inviting and I walk over and straddle him, leaning down to give him a kiss.

“Ummm,” he says, “you taste good.”

Before I know it, our kisses turn urgent, and our tongues are homing in on each other. Grabbing both of his wrists, I pin them above his head, and begin to trail wet kisses down his neck.

Releasing his arm to tug and pull the hem of his shirt up over his head, I reveal the creamy white skin of his stomach and his rosy pink nipples. My mouth quickly zooms in on his nipples and I start sucking and biting; alternating between them. When Justin starts to groan, I can feel his cock start to harden beneath me as he tries to rub it between the cheeks of my ass. He unbuttons the fly on my jeans and pulls out my cock and starts to gently stroke it. Pulling away gently, I quickly get up and remove my clothes, and he does likewise.

I position him further up on the couch so I can get between his legs. Immediately, I go down on his eagerly awaiting shaft. Taking it into my mouth, I slide my tongue up and down in lazy circles. After a few minutes, I feel him start to tighten so I release his shaft from my mouth and wrapping my fingers around it slowly begin to pump it while I start to lick his balls.

I’m about to reach over for a condom when he stops me. Wordlessly, he lets me know that he wants to be inside of me this time; that he needs to feel me engulf him in my warmth. Knowing what he is going through, I give him what he wants. I retrieve the condom and slip it over his cock, he gets the lube and prepares my hole, sticking his index finger in and swirling it around till he knows that I am relaxed. Gently he moves his finger in and out until he feels my hole stretch enough to add a second. When he knows I am ready, he turns me on my side holds my hips and slowly, but forcefully enters me. A loud moan and gasp escape my lips at the intrusion of his shaft.

“God, Brian you are so fucking tight, I love the way you feel around me,” he gasps as my hole tightens around him.

“Oh, Justin, fuck me, harder,” I pant, as I take my own cock in hand and lube it with wetness that is leaking from my slit. Shit, I know I am going to be sore for days, as his thrusts get more forceful with each move forward. I can tell he is close to shooting his load as his thrusts become harder and faster. When he gives one final deep thrust, he shouts as my hole clenches tightly around his shaft. I give my cock one last stroke and we come together.

Wrapping his arms around me, we lay there a moment exhausted from our love making. When he finally moves to pull out, I hold his hips letting him know I want him inside me for just a while longer. It’s not often I let Justin take me, but somehow I felt he needed to possess me as much as I needed to feel him inside of me.

JUSTIN

Sated, we finally get up and head for the shower. As I watch Brian walk ahead of me I smile to myself knowing that he is trying to hide the fact that his gorgeous bottom is just a little tender at the moment.

“Uh, Brian,” I inquire, “are you okay?” I notice his lame attempt to stand a bit straighter pretending that nothing is wrong. Gently my arms wrap around his waist from behind, and I teasingly rub up against him and whisper, “let’s do it again. I’d love to take you in the shower, feeling the pounding spray of the water around us.”

“Shit Justin, haven’t you had enough? Besides I’m hungry and want to get something to eat.”

Letting out a loud laugh, Brian pulls me around to face him. “Since when does the great Brian Kinney refuse sex?”

Knowing he is not going to admit that he is quite sore, no matter how true it is, he grabs me by the chin and plants a searing kiss on my lips and growls out, “since I am hungry and I want some food.” Pushing me away, he steps into the shower and turns up the temperature of the water just the way he likes it. Standing outside for a minute, I admire his sleek, muscular body and relish in the fact that it will always be mine. I could stand there forever just watching him, his movements and looks so feline, but after no time at all, I join him and he turns down the temperature knowing that my skin cannot handle the hot water like his does. I grab the soap and gently wash him as he leans into me savoring the feel and smell of his French milled soap.

When I am done soaping him he takes the soap from me and with gentleness he rubs it over my body in slow rhythmic movements. Before things can get out of hand he pushes me under the spray of the water which by now has turned cold and jolts me out of my melancholy mood. Spluttering, I cry out, “shit Brian, the water is cold.” “Good,” he states, “now hurry up and rinse off so we can decide what we are going to eat.”

As we both step out of the shower and begin to towel off, I ask him if he wants to go to the diner or do take out. Knowing he might be going through a little discomfort from our last love making session, I extend the option of him deciding where to eat.

“Let’s do take out,” he suggests, “I just want one more night alone with you before we have to deal with things.” He slips on his favorite blue silk robe and gingerly sits on the sofa telling me to pick a take out place and order. I pull on my sweats and shirt, place a call to order his favorite Thai food, put on some music and the join him on the sofa.

When I lean my head on his shoulder, he pulls me close and gathers me into his arms. Rubbing my cheek against the silkiness of his robe, I take in his freshly showered scent and let out a sigh of contentment; automatically my fingers seek the smooth metal of my bracelet. Brian reacts to my movement by slowly threading his fingers through my hair, almost consciously unaware of his movements. Not wishing to break the spell, I debate whether to talk or not, but ever since we got home I’ve been wanting to ask him how he thinks we should break the news to everyone.

BRIAN

I notice Justin’s slim fingers moving across the smooth planes of his bracelet. A habit he has developed since I gave it to him, and only accomplished when he is either stressed or troubled. Debating whether or not I should ask him what’s on his mind, I choose to ignore it because it might just be similar to what has been on my mind all evening.

But seeing his continued melancholy, I decide it best just to get it out in the open by quietly asking, “Something on your mind, baby?”

He hesitates for a moment before saying, “yeah, I was just thinking about the phone call I have to make to mom and how we are going share the news with the gang.”

“I’ve been thinking pretty much the same thing too. But my concern is worse because I have to deal with Mikey.” A sudden thought comes to me and I ask Justin the question, “how about we throw a party and invite the gang over. We won’t tell them exactly what the invitation is for. Maybe just say we want to show them pictures of our trip and think it would be nice to get the gang together to do that.”

His eyes light up and he smiles broadly. “Hey, that’s a great idea. When shall we do it?” The twat literally starts jumping up and down showing his excitement with my idea.

“Whoa! Slow down Sonny Boy.” Not wanting to dampen his enthusiasm, but feeling as if it is necessary to reign him in a little, I quip teasingly, “not tonight.”

“I know, you didn’t mean tonight, Brian.”

“Well then, how about this coming Saturday? That will give us time to talk to your mother first. I could have Cynthia call the caterers and arrange to have some food and drink ordered, and after we eat, I’ll call the munchers; Deb and Vic. Then when we next meet the boys at Babylon we can invite them.”

“That sounds great! If we do it like that, then it’s all set. Now all I have to do is phone mom. I think I’ll wait and do that after we eat.”

Just then the buzzer sounds signaling that our food has arrived. I open the door and wait for the guy to drop off our meal. After I pay him the usual unbelievable price, I take the food to the kitchen to find that Justin has taken out plates for both of us. After we each grab a plate and he places some of the chicken and noodles onto each, we head towards the couch with our drinks. Listening to music while we’re eating let’s us relish our food and relax; enjoying the peacefulness and melodies of our favorite jazz.

JUSTIN

After we have finished eating, I gather up the dirty dishes and place them into the dishwasher. Thinking I am delaying something, Brian reminds me of the call I need to make. With far more than a little trepidation, I reach for the phone and dial.

“Hi Mollusk.” I’m glad my little sister was the one who picked up the phone, so that I can have a few more minutes before I have to talk with mom.

“Hi Justin. When did you just get back from Vermont? Was there a lot of snow? Did you get to skiing or did you try snowboarding? Was there a lot of other things to do?” I laugh as she bombards me with question after question.

“Hey Mol, one question at a time. Yes, we just got back today, and yes there was a lot of snow, in fact everywhere you looked the ground was covered with it.”

“Did you get to build a snowman, Justin?”

“Mol, give me a chance to speak.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what, Mol?”

“Okay, so speak.”

“Oh, where was I? Yes I did get some skiing in and yes I did try snowboarding. That was a lot harder than it looks.”

“Did you fall down a lot?” She giggled a little too enthusiastically.

“Yes, I did fall but not as much as I thought I would. Is mom around? Could you put her on the phone, please?”

“Sure Justin. MOM!” she yells so loud I have to hold the phone away from my ear.

“Shit, Mol did you have to shout right in my ear?”

“Oh sorry, here’s mom now.

“Mom you should tell Justin he shouldn’t swear at me,” I hear her tattle as my mother reaches the phone.

“Hi, honey. Just get back from Vermont?”

“Hi mom. Yes, we got back earlier today.”

“We?” she asks.

“Ummm, yeah. Brian ended up coming to Vermont to meet me.”

“Oh, I see.” I hear the disappointment in her voice.

“Mom, don’t be upset, when Brian showed up he explained why he had to cancel in the first place.”

BRIAN

Sitting on the couch, I watch Justin nervously play with his bracelet as he tries to get his mom to understand. I know he didn’t want to make the call but we had decided that his mom should be told that I want to marry him face to face, and alone. I didn’t want her to be surprised by the news coming from someone else, which I knew damn well would happen if we didn’t get to her first. Christ, what am I getting myself into? I let my mind wander back to the mother-son conversation and can clearly hear the frustration in his voice. The conversation must not be going well.

JUSTIN

“Mom,” he says exasperated, “don’t you want to hear about our trip? We had so much fun, and we took a lot of pictures, which, by the way, is one of the reasons I called. We thought we’d bring them by and show them to you one evening.”

“Sure, Justin why don’t you come by on Tuesday, and I’ll cook your favorite meal.”

Obviously thrilled that she rose to the bait and bit, I continue to hold up my end of the conversation by asking, “Can Brian come too?”

There is a long pause and I hold my breath, as she lets out an audible sigh, “yes Justin, Brian is welcome too.”

“Thanks mom, you’re the best. I’ll see you Tuesday at six. Love you, bye.”

Greatly relieved, I run to the sofa where Brian is stretched out, and jump on top of him, with a big smile on my face.

“I take it your conversation went well with your mother,” he quips.

“Yep, it sure did. She invited us to dinner on Tuesday.”

BRIAN

I give him a skeptical look, and tell him that I think he is full of shit.

“Well…..”

“Ah ha,” I said “ “she didn’t invite us, you had to ask.”

“Not exactly.”

Getting impatient, I say, “not exactly what, Justin.”

“She only invited me and so I had to ask if I could bring you.”

“Oh,” I said more than a little disappointed. “What did you expect, you know your mom isn’t exactly one of my biggest fans.”

“Yeah, I know but I want her to as least like you,” he says forlornly.

I hold his face between my hands and rub my thumb across his lips, looking into the blue depths of his eyes I try to ease his concerns. “Give her time, Justin. She has to learn to trust me. God only knows I have given her enough reason not to. She’ll come around eventually, after all we Kinney men have a way of using our Irish charm to our advantage.” My comments are a poor attempt at lighting the moment.

He leans in to give me a kiss. “I know, I just want her to understand how much I love you, and that you love me too.”

“ I do love you, Justin,” I tell him as I kiss the palm of his hand. Catching him off guard I push him on to the floor, where he lands with a thud.

“Shit, Brian! What did you do that for?” he exclaims.

I reach out my hand to help him up, telling him it’s my turn to make a few phone calls before turning in for the night. My first call is to the munchers.

“Hey, Linds. It’s me,” relieved she is the one who has answered. I was hoping Mel would not pick up the phone because I wasn’t in the mood to listen to any of her snarky shit tonight.

“Hi Bri. Did you just get back from your business trip?”

“Well I did just get back, but it wasn’t from my business trip.”

“You didn’t go on a business trip?” she questions.

“Well you know I was suppose to take Justin to Vermont during his break.”

“Yes, I remember. Didn’t he go without you?”

“Yes, the little shit went without me, and I didn’t find out till I got back from Chicago that he had gone.”

“Oh, so what happened.”

“I decided to take a few days off and join him.”

“You did! I bet Justin was thrilled to see you.”

“Yeah, he was at first.”

“What do you mean at first? Gee Brian what did you do now?”

I hear her sigh and think to myself that she is probably wondering if Justin made it back in one piece. She understands my limitations when it comes to relationships, but even she has to admit that that I’ve been trying hard to work things out with Justin. But still she expects me to screw up every now and then and hurt Justin’s feelings.

“Shit, Linds give me a little credit will you,” pissed that she would automatically think I did something to hurt Justin. “He was upset when I couldn’t make the trip because of business and thought I put my job and career before him. While that has often been true, this time I really didn’t have much of a choice, I had to go. Once I explained to him what was at stake, he settled down and forgave me.”

“Oh great,” she says, “I’m happy for you Bri.”

“Thanks, but the main reason why I’m calling is to invite you and Mel over to the loft on Saturday night.”

“You having a party?

“No, not really a party just wanted to get the gang together since we haven’t seen much of you lately because of work and all. Besides, we want to show you all the pictures we took in Vermont.”

“Sounds great, what time shall we be there? Do you want us to bring anything?”

“No, just come on over around six o’clock. I’m going to have the food and drinks catered so no one needs to work and we can all just relax and have a good time.”

“Okay, Bri. Looking forward to seeing you Saturday. Bye.”

“Bye Linds and give Sonny Boy a kiss from his old dad.”

Okay, one call down and one more to go, I think to myself. I debate whether or not I should postpone making the second call, but decide to just get it over with. This one is to Deb and Vic.

“Hey Deb, it’s me Brian.”

“Hey Kiddo, how ya doing? You okay? You haven’t been in the diner for the last few days.”

“ Uh, yeah, I’m okay. I’ve been out of town.”

“But Mikey said he saw you the night you got back from your business trip.”

“That’s true, but I ended up going to Vermont for a few days to meet Justin.”

“Holy shit, you did,” she yells just a bit too enthusiastically.

“Yeah, I decided I owed him and myself a few days off.”

“That’s great kiddo. Anyway, so to what do I owe the honor of this call?”

“We’re having the gang over to the loft on Saturday and we want you and Vic to come.”

“Is this some sort of party?”

“No, it’s just that I haven’t been spending much time with anyone due to the job and all, so we thought we would have everyone over. Besides we want to show you all the pictures we took of our trip.

“Okay, I’ll be there with bells on, and so will Vic. It’ll be nice to see everyone.”

“Yeah, it will, see you Saturday, Deb.”

Justin is busy sketching and watching a video when I get off the phone. He looks up and ask how the calls went. I tell him the munchers and Deb and Vic will be here on Saturday. I let him know I’m heading off to bed and that he should too because he has classes starting again tomorrow. Suddenly I feel so totally exhausted that I can feel one of my headaches coming on. All I want to do is get a good nights sleep so I can be at my best when I go into work tomorrow. Back to dealing with Vance and all his bullshit and probably even more time spent at the office.

Damn! I haven’t had a chance to discuss with Justin what being partner will mean for me in terms of time spent at the office and probably away from home. I was just so thrilled, and I know he was too, that we didn’t even think about the ramifications of what being a partner meant. He is not going to like it one damn bit when he finds out. He already feels we don’t spend enough time together. Shit, one more concern to add to the list. This is going to be a long week for me. I hope I’m up for the challenge.

JUSTIN

When Brian got off the phone, I could tell by the way he was pinching the bridge of his nose that he had one of his headaches coming on, and that it was pretty bad. As I watched the man I love, it was easy to notice how exhausted he looks. His appearance started me worrying about all he has to deal with now that real life is taking over once again. It’s too bad we couldn’t have stayed in Vermont together and just shut out the rest of the world.

I know he is not looking forward to going to work, even though he is thrilled at finally making partner. He’s really earned the partnership. After all, he puts in long hours at the office and on the road. I hope the stress does not get to him too badly. Following Brian’s lead, I turn off the lights, set the alarm and grab a couple of pills and a glass of water for Brian before following him into the bedroom. As I hand him the water and pills, he takes them gratefully. When he is through, he gives me back the empty glass and I put it carefully on the nightstand before crawling into bed beside him. Snuggling up to his warmth, I wrap my arms around him, hoping that by doing so I will be able to give him the comfort he needs to relax and get a good night’s sleep.

BRIAN

Monday was a long day; one that I couldn’t wait for to end. After being away from the office for the few days we were in Vermont, the work had really piled up. It took me half the day just to wade through all the email and other shit that had accumulated and needed to be responded to. Of course Vance was not happy that I had been away from the office and he made sure I was aware of his displeasure the minute he had a chance.

I get home late as usual, and breathed a sigh of relief as I walked into the peacefulness of the loft. Music was playing softly and a wonderful aroma was coming from the kitchen. A smile alights on my face as I realize how good it feels to be coming home to be with someone who loves me. I glance over and see the blonde head bent intently over his computer working on one of his art projects. He gets so absorbed when he is working that someone could come in and rob us blind before he knows what is happening.

“Hey, baby I’m home!” I whisper, wrapping my arms around him and giving him a resounding kiss.

His frightened jump nearly knocked me over. “Shit, Brian! You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, were you expecting someone else, “ I laugh.

“No. I just didn’t hear you come in, that’s all. Go get changed so we can eat. I’m starved.”

“Don’t I at least get a kiss first?”

He stands up, wraps his arms around me, and brushes his soft lips across mine as I let out a sigh getting into the feel of his warmth.

Suddenly he releases my lips and gives me a little shove telling me to go change so we can eat. “Gee, the romance didn’t last very long”, I grumble.

He laughs as he starts to get the food on the table. What he has prepared really looks good, but I don’t have much of an appetite. Just thinking about where we’ll be eating dinner tomorrow night has my stomach tied up in knots.

After we clean up I head over to my desk to do some work before turning in for the night.

Morning seems to arrive all to early. I have several client meetings and a lunch to go to today, and I am not looking forward to the day for a multitude of reasons; The least of which is our dinner tonight with Mommy Dearest.

Justin and I haven’t even had a chance to discuss what I should say to his mother. I look over at my sleeping lover curled at my side, a look of contentment on his face. His appearance is so serene in the morning light, and he is so beautiful my heart swells with love. I could stay here forever, just watching him sleep, but all too soon reality kicks in as the alarm clock rings. Pushing gently against his ribs, I jostle my sleeping beauty; “time to get up or you’ll be late for class,” I say.

“Okay”, he mumbles pulling the covers over his head in a effort to grab a few more minutes of sleep. Getting out of bed, I yank the covers off him and head for the shower.

When our morning routine is complete we lead each other out the door, and when we arrive at school to drop him off, he reminds me about dinner tonight and to make sure I don’t stay too late at work.

“Yes, dear,” I groan sarcastically, like I really needed to be reminded of our impending nightmare.

Once I get to the office all thoughts of dinner with Mommy Dearest get pushed aside. I have to be at my best when I meet the clients and make my presentations, and that means I don’t have time to worry about what might happen this evening.

The day seemed endless as I had meeting after meeting with clients. Finally, along toward late afternoon, I find some time to catch my breath. “God, this has been a long day,” I mutter to myself “and I am confident it will be an even longer night.”

We arrive at the appointed time at Jennifer’s house, still without finding time to really discuss how I am going to broach the subject. Justin had been no help at all, when I asked him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and said, “just ask her.”

“Gee, Justin, you’re such a big help. That’s easier said then done,” I remark sarcastically.

We’re greeted at the door by Molly who yells, “MOM! Justin and Brian are here!”

I lean over and give her a quick peck on the cheek as I whisper to her, “Hi beautiful, how ya doin’?” She giggles and blushes and Justin rolls his eyes at me. Shaking his head he says “do you have this effect on all women?” But before I can reply, Jennifer has come to the door to greet us. As she approaches, her eyes light up when she sees her son.

“Hi Honey, it’s good to see you, she says enthusiastically. Adding quickly, “and you too Brian,” far more quietly. Just for a moment I notice the light in her eyes dull as she sees me walk in, but then her WASP up-bringing kicks in and she welcomes me to her home.

“Hi, Mom,” Justin says. He leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek as he walks in, holding my hand and pulling me along.

“Hi, Mrs. Taylor. It’s nice to see you too,” I stammer.

Why is it I feel like I’m a condemned man going to have his last meal, I think to myself. Why did I fucking agree to this dinner. I know why. It’s because the man holding my hand like it’s his lifeline means the world to me. I will do whatever it takes to make him happy, and if this is what it takes; so be it. Even if it means enduring a family dinner where you know that you’re not really welcome. God, I could use a bump or a Beam about now, actually a combination of both would be even better.

JUSTIN

His stammer is a good indication that Brian is nervous about being here. Feeling the pressure on his hand from my reassuring squeeze, he gives me a tentative smile. I make sure to hold on to his hand a while longer needing the comfort I receive from this physical connection myself. I pull him along to take a seat on the sofa, and immediately, I notice him start to fidget. When mom steps away I ask him in a whisper if he’s okay.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he snaps.

I look at him and instantly can see that he regrets the tone he used.

“Sorry,” he says quietly, “it’s just that……..”

I smile at him and say “yeah, me too. It’s going to be alright, you know.”

BRIAN

I wish I had some of my lover’s confidence because right about now I could use some. Knowing what I must do tonight is scaring the shit out of me. This is going to be one hell of a long night, and I can only hope that things turn out alright; I don’t want Justin to be hurt.

JUSTIN

Mom brings us all something to drink, and I start to tell her all about the trip to Vermont; showing her some of the photos we took. I want to laugh out loud as I glance over at Brian. Ever since we arrived, he has hardly spoken a word and right now he is fidgety and appears about as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. In fact, he looks like he is about to jump out of his skin. He must be scared as hell because this type of behavior is so unlike him; he being the one who is usually exuding confidence and self-assuredness. Before long Mom has dinner on the table and calls us over to eat.

Dinner seemed to go on forever, as I’m filled with anticipation; wondering when Brian was going to talk with mom. I make a vain attempt at carrying on a conversation that draws him in, but all I seem to get is one word answers. Most of the time I can see his mind is elsewhere and I have to repeat a question that I have posed to him. I know I’m starting to sound like I’m babbling, but I’m just as nervous as he is. Glancing over at him, I watch as he squirms in his seat, and notice that he has hardly eaten anything. In fact, all he’s really been doing is pushing his food around the plate a lot more than usual. To comfort him, I reach under the table and place my hand on his thigh rubbing it gently. He takes hold of my hand and holds it like a drowning man for a minute before releasing it.

JENNIFER

Justin is his usual chatty self, but his conversation seems more flighty than usual tonight. Maybe he is trying to cover up for the lack of conversation coming from Brian, who has hardly touched a thing on his plate.

“Brian is dinner okay, you’ve hardly touched your food.”

“Oh, yes Mrs. Taylor, the food is fine. It’s just been a long day, and I guess I’m not that hungry.”

I catch Justin trying to give him a reassuring smile.

“Please Brian, call me Jennifer.”

Oh, thank Mrs. Tay…I mean Jennifer.”

I’d like to think that things are different between my son and….. what do I refer to him as, his boyfriend, his partner, his lover. God, all these words seem so inappropriate. Justin is so much in love with Brian and I feel that in his own way Brian cares very deeply for him as well, but he has hurt Justin so many times in the past. I don’t want it to happen again, but how can I protect my child from the hurt that loving someone can bring. I wished so hard that Justin would find someone closer to his own age, and would spend a little more time experiencing life before settling down, but it just wasn’t in the cards. In fact, from the moment he met Brian he would settle for nothing less than this man. The only hope I have left is that he can find the happiness and love he so desires; even if it means that Brian is the one he chooses.

BRIAN

Justin flashes me one of his brilliant sunshine smiles and I can’t help but smile back at him. Thank goodness for Molly and Justin’s incessant chatter. It helps to keep my mind off what I came here to do. God, I hope I can pull this off, it means so much to him.

JUSTIN

Dinner is finally over, I help mom clear the table as Molly grabs Brian by the hand and drags him into the living room to tell him about her latest escapade with her friend Shannon and some boy named Connor. I give Brian a sympathetic shrug as he looks over at me for some form of rescue. I start to giggle and he shoots me a look that tells me I better dare not start. I know it’s hard on him; he’s not use to being around young kids, let alone one that will talk your ear off. Actually he’s being very sweet with Molly.

I see him lean towards her as she whispers conspiratorially. Suddenly he laughs out loud, it’s the first time all evening that I see a relaxed look on his face, maybe, just maybe Molly is what he needs to take his mind off the talk that is soon to happen. I know he was not happy that I asked him to do this, but I feel it needs to be done so that Mom will know how much I want this and that Brian truly loves me. I know she never wanted me to be with him because she feels that he is too old for me and that he had hurt me in the past, but Brian is who I really love and is the only one I ever wanted. I just hope she can understand this and accept our relationship.

Dishes done, I join Brian on the sofa. As I lean over and give him a quick kiss on his cheek, I stop a moment to caress his jaw and rub my thumb over his soft lips. My eyes glaze over with desire and all I can think about is being back in the loft making love to this beautiful man beside me.

Before we get too carried way I hear, “Ahmmm, would you both care for some coffee and dessert?” My mother is standing in front of us with a disapproving look on her face.

I break my gaze, blushing as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. “ Ahh, sure Mom.” I look over at Brian who has the same guilty look on his face.

“Just coffee for me, please,” he states.

“Are you sure you don’t want dessert, Brian?’’ mom asks.

“Mom, Brian very rarely eats desserts. He’s afraid of gaining weight,” I say as he gives me a withering look.

“Ah, no thank you Mrs. . ., I mean Jennifer. Coffee is just fine.”

Everything served, Mom picks up the pictures and begins to look at them asking questions about different things she sees. I tell her all the things we did like skiing, snowboarding, and how much harder the latter was to do than it seemed. Brian’s nervousness is showing again as he begins to fidget.

He slides off the sofa to sit on the floor unable to decide where he feels the most comfortable. I glance at him quizzically, and the next thing I know he is back on the sofa beside me rubbing his hands on his thighs like someone with sweaty palms. Could this be what is happening? I smile to myself and before I realize it, he’s moved to the floor again. This time I really want to laugh out loud because I know he is trying to find just the right moment to speak to Mom. I give his shoulder a gently squeeze, and he takes hold of my fingers. I can feel a slight tremble in them as I clasp them reassuringly.

BRIAN

I move back to the sofa, and decide that it’s either now or never, I have an overwhelming desire to get this over with and suddenly find myself blurting out, “Jennifer.”

Justin and she look up from the pictures and he instantly realizes what is coming. He takes hold of my hand, and looks at me with an encouraging smile, and I let out a shaky breath and say, “I know how you feel about me and I know what you want for Justin, but I want you to know how much I love him and how much he means to me. He has brought so much to me and I want him to be the one I share the rest of my life with. When we were in Vermont, I asked Justin to marry me and he has agreed. However, we would also like to ask you for your permission as well as your blessing.”

I look over at Justin and see tears spilling from his beautiful blue eyes. Reaching to caress his cheek, I use the back of my thumb to wipe them away. I can feel tears of my own build but I resist the urge to give in to them. Instead, I lean over and brush my lips across his, oblivious to Jennifer and Molly who are sitting their dumbstruck.

Next thing we know Molly’s voice breaks into the awful quiet that has settled on the room. “Holy cow, Mom. Did you hear that? Brian asked Justin to marry him,” she squeals with delight. At least one Taylor is happy for us.

JENNIFER

I look over at my firstborn, and I realize that this day would come sooner or later, it’s just that I was hoping it would be much later. Looking at his face, it is easy to see that he is blissfully happy and so much in love. How can I not agree to this and give them both my blessing.

“Justin, Honey,” I say as he flashes me one of his brilliant smiles. Loosing what little resolve I have, tears begin to spill from my eyes, as I try to speak.

“Honey, are you sure about this? You are still young and you have plenty of time.” His smile vanishes, as he looks at me with sadness and disappointment, “It’s not that I’m saying no, it just that I want to know that you are sure. This is such a big commitment for one so young.”

JUSTIN

All this time Brian has not uttered another word since he asked mom for her permission and blessing. I can sense that he is very upset and about ready to bolt. Patting his arm to loosen the grip he has on my hand that has suddenly gotten tighter as the tension in him has mounted.

Taking a few minutes to think things over before I respond, “Mom, I want you to know that ever since the night I met Brian he has been the one I love and want to share my life with. There is no one else I would rather be with. Yes, we could wait another five years but I know deep down that my feelings will not change. We have had our share of bad times, and I know there will probably be more but there is also enough love in our relationship that I know we can conquer anything, as long as we are together. I love him now and forever. He is my everything.”

JENNIFER

Fearing the worst, I can see Brian has protectively wrapped his arms around Justin. He’s almost like a lioness protecting her cub from the dangers of the outside world. Choosing my words carefully I say, “Brian, you are so much more worldly than Justin, and he is much younger than you. Are you sure that this is what you want too? Are you willing to share your life with him and love him the way he deserves to be loved?

“Mrs. Taylor, I mean Jennifer, I know I have messed up in the past and have hurt Justin. Believe me when I say that no one regrets that more than I do, but most of what I did was out of fear. No one has ever loved me like Justin does. In fact, he has shown me what it is to give love and, most of all, to receive it. You have to believe me that I love him more than anything, and I will do anything I have to, to earn that love every day we are together. I really do love him Jennifer, with all my heart and soul and I desperately want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

What can I say after this declaration from a man who very rarely displays any kind of emotion. He has bared his soul to convince me how much he loves my son. “Brian,” my voice choked with tears, “I am entrusting you with my son, for now I am convinced that you truly do care for him and love him like he deserves to be loved. I give you both my permission and blessing.” The tension in the room is almost audible as I lean over to give Justin a hug and a kiss.

“Thank you mom,” he whispers kissing her back.

JUSTIN

Thrilled that Mom finally realizes what I’ve been trying to tell her, I turn and fling myself into the arms of my lover and give him a resounding kiss which takes his breath away.

“Justin,” he whispers huskily, “your mother and sister are watching us.”

I let out a loud laugh, feeling the tension leave my body, and not caring who sees what I really feel for this hazel eyed, beauty of a man. I’m so relieved that it’s all over that I actually feel giddy. Catching a look, I can see the tension leaving his features as well and I know he too is happy things have gone so well.

BRIAN

Pulling Justin off the couch I mention the time and tell everyone that we should leave. “We both have long days ahead of us tomorrow,” I say, “and we really should get home.” When I thank Jennifer for the dinner, she surprises me when she reaches out to give me a kiss and whispers, “Please Brian, love him and take care of him.” I nod and reassure her I will, too choked with emotion to trust my voice.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I invite her over to the loft on Saturday, and ask her to not let anyone know about the proposal until then. Justin and I would like to make the announcement ourselves. “Sure,” she say, “scouts honor,” she laughingly says holding up three fingers in a mock girl scout salute.

Once we are in the Jeep, I take a minute to lean my head back and collect myself. “God, I’m glad this night is over with,” I say, and let out a loud sigh of relief.

Justin laughs and leans over and teases, “Are you too tired to pick up where we left off.”

“Christ, Justin,” I say, but I know when we get home he will get what he wants; he always does.

Wednesday night we head over to Babylon to meet the guys. As we enter, we see them at their usual spot at the bar. I walk over to Mikey and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Brian, where you been. I’ve tried contacting you for days,” Mikey asks

“I, uh, decided to go to Vermont to be with Justin.”

With a stunned look he says, “You did? But I thought you were pissed enough that you wouldn’t go.”

“Yeah, I was. But I thought about it, and felt I deserved a few days off. Besides I really wanted to spend some time alone with Justin, so I hopped on a plane.” I look at Mikey and catch the disdainful look on his face. It irritates me enough that I have to turn away to order our drinks, avoiding the look in his eyes.

“So the great Brian Kinney found some time off from the office. Amazing,” Ted says sarcastically.

“Come on Teddy, be nice, we all know how much Brian cares for Justin,” defends Emmett.

“I’m glad you clued me in Emmett, I would have never known otherwise,” came his snarky reply.

“Oh, baby what is that I see on your wrist? A new trinket from your sugar daddy.” Emmett gushes.

“Yeah,” he blushes, “Brian gave it to me during our trip to Vermont,” Justin says.

“Oh, how fabulous,” that comment coming from Emmett. “Oh sweetie,” he looks at Justin, “how was it? Was it as romantic as you hoped it would be,” he sighs. Emmett is all but jumping up and down, clapping his hands in excitement, and pulling Justin over to the side. “Come sweetie, dish, I want to hear all the romantic gory details of your holiday in the snow, and don’t leave anything out.”

Before he can open his mouth to say anything I quickly grab Justin and pull him to the dance floor ending that conversation. I wrap my arms around his narrow waist and pull him to me as we begin to dance bumping and grinding each other in a hundred different sensuous ways. It feels great to have him in my arms again; it’s been too long since we’ve been out dancing. With work taking up so much of my time the past several weeks, we haven’t had a chance to let loose and have fun. After several more dances with Justin, I’m really turned on and I know he is too, so I yank him off the dance floor to take a breather before we both get too heated up to control ourselves. I don’t want to have to take him to the backroom, just so we can relieve our frustration. I don’t want to treat him or our relationship like a trick or a one-night stand anymore.

We head towards the bar and order drinks. The guys are still standing there looking for someone to prey on. “Before I forget, Justin and I are having a get together at the loft on Saturday night and we’d like you to come,” I invite everyone with a flick of my wrist.

“Holy shit, your planning another party at the loft? The last time that happened we all know what a disaster that turned out to be,” came Ted’s reply.

“It’s nothing fancy, Theodore, just having the gang over so we can share some pictures we took in Vermont. Besides, with me having to put in such horrendous hours I haven’t seen much of anyone lately.”

“Please! No porn pictures of a naked Brian Kinney fucking in the snow,” Ted replies.

“You should be so lucky, Theodore Schmidt.”

Up to this point Mikey has been strangely quiet, so I ask, “So Mikey will you be bringing the professor?”

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t have some papers or other such shit to grade.”

I know I don’t want to get into this conversation but I ask him anyway, “What’s the problem, you’ve had a hair up your butt ever since we got here.”

“Nothing. Oh shit, yeah there is,” he says. “I can’t believe you took off and chased after Boy Wonder when he went to Vermont without you,” he whines.

“Look Mikey, Justin didn’t know all the shit that was going down at the agency, because I never bothered to tell him. So naturally he felt like I was putting my work ahead of our relationship, and in a way I was. He didn’t know what was at stake for me.”

“Shit Brian, even if he didn’t know he should have stayed.”

“No, Mikey, I had promised him like I have so many times in the past and this time he was really counting on going. He really deserved this trip, but once again I broke a promise and he was really hurt. So I don’t really blame him for taking off and going without me. Once I got there he gave me the chance to explain and everything has been settled ever since. I just have to learn to be more open with him about what’s going on, so that he understands why my job has to come first at times. I keep forgetting that he can be more mature than me.”

Justin comes up and puts his arm around my waist and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I turn and brush my lips against his warm ones and run my tongue between them. Quickly his tongue meets mine until we pull away breathless; forgetting for a minute we’re in Babylon and Mikey is standing in front of us.

“Look, Mikey,” I say to him, “I love Justin, I want him with me always. He is a part of my life now, I just hope you can understand.”

He slowly nods his head and gives me a sad smile.

“Ummmmmmm.” I awake to the feel of silky soft lips wrapped around my stiffening cock and I slip into blissful contentment as his tongue starts to glide up and down my shaft.

“Oh God Justin, I can get use to being woke up like this every morning.”

I hear him chuckle as he whispers, “I’ll do my best.”

Soon I feel the warm confines of his mouth as he takes my balls and starts to suck and lick them with his tongue. I run my fingers through his hair, moaning and gasping as he licks the oozing cum. “Umm you taste good,” he sighs as his mouth releases me, he buries his nose in my pubes breathing in my scent.

He starts nibbling and licking his way up the planes of my stomach, capturing my lips in a soul searing kiss, taking my tongue and sucking till we both pull away gasping for air. I reach for the condom and lube and start preparing Justin by gently placing my finger and pushing into his hole giving him time to adjust as I slowly move in and out. As he starts to moan and pump his hips, I add another finger to stretch him even more and wait till I feel him start to push against me. First, I take him in my mouth sliding my lips over him all the while rhythmically moving my fingers in and out of his hole.

As his moans start to get louder I realize he is near the breaking point and release his cock and remove my fingers. Placing his legs over my shoulders I place the tip of my shaft on his hole and gradually push my way inside him. When I feel that he has relaxed, I start to move keeping a steady pace to make the moment last longer. As his hips start to buck I know he is coming and I cannot contain myself any longer and match his movement thrust for thrust. He grabs his cock and pumps it, cum spurting onto his stomach the instant I release mine inside of him.

Moving his legs off my shoulders, he wraps them around my waist. As he pulls me on top of him, the mingling of sweat and cum permeates the air and we hold each tightly, snuggling close to maintain the feeling of our love making. After a few minutes, I gently roll out of bed and pull my sated baby along, telling him that we have a full day ahead of us and we can’t be lounging around in bed. He groans but reluctantly gets out of bed and as we head for the shower to regain some of our senses.

JUSTIN

After breakfast I have a few errands to run for the party, including a stop by the florist to see if I can find some flowers to use to decorate the loft with tonight, as well as to find some scented candles.

I want this evening to be special because this is the night our family and friends will know that Brian has asked me to marry him and that I have accepted. I am terribly excited and yet at the same time very nervous. It’s been so hard not saying anything to anyone, but we had agreed that we would tell everyone together, except of course my mom.

In that respect, I’m rather pleased. Dinner went off far better than I had ever expected. I guess Brian was right about his Irish charm, because in the end I know he won her over. I’m sure they will never be close, but I hope someday that mom will see what I see in him; all the good qualities, and yes even some of his bad ones. I would like to believe my hazel-eyed beauty is perfect, but even I’m realistic enough to know that he isn’t. But that is not what I live for; as long as he loves me that is all that truly matters.

BRIAN

On the pretense of having to go into the office for a few hours, I let Justin know that I have some work to catch up on after being away for several days. He gives me a disappointed look, because I know he was hoping I would follow him around while he ran his errands.

“Sorry baby,” I say as I kiss him on the cheek. “I’m so behind at work I need to spend a few hours there to get caught up.”

“Okay, Brian,” he sighs.

“Hey, why don’t you take the jeep and drop me off at the office and come pick me up when you’re done. That way you can accomplish things a lot faster. When you’re finished give me call, and I’ll meet you.”

“Sounds great. Now I don’t have to catch the bus. Let’s get moving, I have to make sure I’m home with enough time to get the loft ready.”

“What do mean get the loft ready? Christ Justin, what are you planning on doing?”

“Don’t worry nothing fancy, just a few flowers here and there and some scented candles.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head, not saying anything. The artist in him just can’t make anything simple.

When he drops me off at the agency, I start walking toward the door, making sure to carefully look back until I see the jeep pull into traffic and disappear out of sight. As soon as I can no longer see him, or the jeep, I change the angle of my walk away from the building that houses the Agency and head towards the jeweler down the street.

After Justin had accepted my proposal and we planned this party, I went to the best jeweler in town and ordered an engagement ring to give him tonight; sort of to make it official in front of our family and friends. I never thought I would ever propose to someone, let alone buy an engagement ring, but I really want my Angel to know how special he is and what his love means to me. “Christ, Kinney,” I mutter to myself, “you sound like a fucking dyke now.” But you know, I wouldn’t have any other way, I think and smile to myself.

Stepping into the air-conditioned comfort of Romanov’s Jewelers, I’m greeted by Nicholai Romanov III; a tall elegant man with a pencil mustache who looked very much like the noble Russian Tsar he was named for.

“Good morning, Mr. Kinney, it’s nice to see you again.”

Flattered that he was recognized immediately by Nicholai, Brian returned the greeting saying, “It’s good to see you again to, Mr. Romanov.”

“Please, call me Nicholai. We have your special purchase ready, if you will please follow me I will show it to you before we wrap it up.”

“Thank you, Nicholai. I have been very anxious to see what you have done, and I really appreciate the rush you have placed on it for me. I hope Justin will be pleased with it also.”

Nicholai smiles knowingly, “Oh, I am very sure your Justin will be very pleased with it. In fact, with your exquisite taste, I can’t imagine him not being so, Mr. Kinney. If you will excuse me for just a minute, I’ll go into the vault and retrieve it for you.”

Carrying a deep blue velvet ring box with an elegant form of the letter “R” embossed in gold on its surface Nicholai returns to find Brian seated in front of a large display case. When the jeweler lifts the cover, he reveals a simple but very elegant platinum band with a brilliant blue one and half-carat princess cut diamond flush mounted in the center.

Awed by the beauty of the ring and the workmanship, Brian lifts it out of the box to read the engraving. With a smile on his face, he looks at Nicholai and exclaims how perfect it is.

“I’m so glad you’re pleased, Mr. Kinney. Let me wrap it for you and you can be on your way.”

“Thank you.”

With his surprise safely tucked away in his jacket pocket, Brian heads back to the office to put some time in before Justin picks him up.

Before long my cell phone is ringing and it’s Justin letting me know he is downstairs waiting. Checking my pocket, I take the time to make sure that the box with Justin’s ring is still there, and head out to the jeep. When I arrive, I see an excited Justin shepherding a back seat filled with enough flowers to cover a Rose Bowl float.

“Christ Justin, you think you bought enough flowers,” I ask as I lean over giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I mean are there any flowers left in town.”

“Well, we could always stop at another florist if you think we need more,” he snaps sarcastically.

“Had a hard day, dear,” I snap back.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you, it’s just that I’ve chased all over town trying to find just the right stuff for tonight, and you don’t seem to appreciate it,” he says sulkily.

Christ, Brian thought to himself, he’s starting to sound like a wife.

“Come on baby, I was just teasing, don’t be upset with me,” I say giving him my most innocent look.

Laughing he says, “knock it off, Brian, I’m not upset with you. I just want tonight to be perfect.”

“Don’t worry, baby, it will be, how can it not,” I exclaim. “Tonight we announce to the world, or at least to our family and friends, our love for each other.”

“Yeah,” he grins.

THE PARTY

The buzzer sounds signaling the arrival of the first of our guests. That honor goes to Jennifer and Molly, and Justin greets them at the door, giving each a hug and kiss as they enter. I walk over and Molly is rushing toward me. When I lean down, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me on the cheek.

“Hi Molly,” I say as I return her kiss.

“Hi Brian,” she replies shyly.

I walk over to greet Jennifer and much to both my surprise and Justin’s, she kisses me on the cheek when she says hello.

Caught off guard by her display of affection I stammer, “Hi, Jennifer, it’s nice to see you again. I’m happy you could come.”

“Thanks, Brian, I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I came a little early thinking I could help the two of you get things ready, but I see you have it all prepared.”

“Yeah, well it was Justin, who did all of this,” I indicate with a wave of my hand. I look over at my partner who is smiling like a Cheshire cat. He walks over to me and puts his arm around my waist and whispers, “I think your Kinney charm is working.”

Before you know it, everyone has arrived and the gathering is in full swing. Almost the entire group has commented on how beautiful the loft looks with sprays of various kinds of white flowers interspersed with touches of blue. The scent of vanilla filling the air from all the different candles Justin has placed throughout the rooms, and music is softly playing in the background.

Both of us circulate and greet all of the guests, passing around the pictures from our trip and making sure everyone has a drink and enough food to eat. After we have finished a couple of trips around the room and are sure that everyone is comfortable, I glance over at Justin and catch his eye. I indicate that it is time with a slight nod toward the stairs and he makes his way over to join me.

As I take hold of his hand, I feel a slight pressure as he squeezes mine reassuringly. Overcome by his nearness, I bend to give him a quick kiss and can feel my heart racing. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I look over at Justin and he smiles, giving me encouragement.

Clearing my throat I croak out, “ Umm, can I have everyone’s attention here for a minute.” The room quiets as everyone turns towards us with expectant looks on their faces. To prolong what I have to announce, I thank them first for coming, letting out a shaky breath. When I can delay no longer, I begin by saying, “While we were in Vermont, I asked Justin to marry me, and he has accepted.”

By now the silence is deafening. In fact, you could actually hear the proverbial pin drop. Pulling the blue velvet box from the pocket where I’ve been carrying it around all evening, and in front of family and friends, I take the ring and place it on Justin’s finger, repeating what I had engraved on the inside of the ring, “Love you always.” I hear a collective gasp as I ask him again, “Justin will you marry me.”

Tears flowing down his cheeks, completely unchecked, he places his arms around me and whispers, “Yes, I will marry you Brian Kinney, and I love you always too.” Wrapping my arms about him I repeat, “and I love you Justin Taylor.”

Suddenly a shriek coming from Debbie shakes us out of our reverie and a rush of red wig comes charging through the crowd to grab us both. Starting with a big bear hug, she nearly knocks the wind out of Justin in her enthusiasm.

She takes hold of my chin, and looks me directly in the eyes, “ I’m so proud of you kiddo. You did good and make sure you take care of my Sunshine.” I nod at her my voice too choked with emotion to talk. When I kiss her, I softly murmur my thanks to her for what she said because her approval means the world to me. For longer than I can remember, she has been my second, hell more like my real mother.

“Come here, Sunshine,” Debbie says as she hugs him once again. “I know this is something you’ve always wanted. You deserve to be happy and loved and I know that Brian is the one that makes you feel that way. Take care of him, Sunshine, cause he needs you just as much.”

When Daphne pulls me aside, she grabs my left hand and gawks at the size of the diamond Brian has given me. “God, Justin, you are sooooo lucky. I hope one day I can find someone who is as good looking as Brian and who will love me like he does you,” she says giving me a hug.

Brian walks over to us while Daphne is admiring my ring. “Hey, Brian, ” she says.

“Hey, Daph”

“Congratulations, Brian,” she reaches up to kiss his cheek, and he gives her a hug. “Thanks, Daph.”

I roll my eyes at the sight of her blushing and giggling. He kisses me again and I resume my conversation with my best friend.

“Gee, Daph, it’s only Brian.”

“I can’t help it. He’s soooo gorgeous.”

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?”

“You love him a lot don’t you?”

“I do, this is all I have ever wanted.”

“I know, I know. Remember I’ve known you like….forever.” She reaches over and we hug again.

“Thanks, Daph,” I say as I hug her back. “Don’t worry, you’ll find your Prince Charming one day.

BRIAN

Scanning the room, I look around for Mikey. I had seen the look on his face when I made the announcement; hurt and disappointment was written all over it. I was hoping to catch him before the onslaught of well wishers grabbed hold of us. Failing to find him, I’m stopped instead by Lindsay.

Walking up to my friend and the mother of our son, I smile at her.

“Brian, I’m so happy for you. You finally realized that Justin is the one you really love.

“Yeah, it took me a while, but I finally made sense of it all and found that I could love someone and that I could be loved in return. He makes me really happy Linds.”

“Yes Bri, I can tell that he does, but you’ve made him incredibly happy also. I love you, Brian. Take care of him and tell him you love him every chance you get.”

Pulling Linds into an embrace I say, “ I will Linds. Thanks.”

Coming up from behind, Justin cries out, “Hey, Linds,” as he joins us.

“Congratulations, Justin,” she says as he hugs him.

“Thanks, Linds.”

“I see you finally got what you’ve wanted all along, for Brian to love you. You deserve all the happiness you can get, Justin. You both do. The two of you have been through so much together, I wish only the best for you.

Hugging Lindsay again, he replies “yeah, thanks. That means a lot.”

“Ohhh baby, come here and show Aunty Em that gorgeous rock of yours. I can’t believe Brian, I don’t believe in relationships, Kinney has proposed to you. Liberty Avenue will never be the same now that ‘the stud’ is definitely off the market. So tell me sweetie, were you surprised when he proposed? When and how did he do it? Was he ridiculously romantic, Emmett gushes.

Excitement showing in his voice, he gives Justin a big hug and kiss. “I’m so happy for you baby. You two make a faaaabulous couple. You will be the talk of Liberty Avenue for years as the sweet young thing that captured big, bad Kinney.

Looking at Brian for a second, Emmett gushes, “Well Brian, you know I’m happy for you.”

“Yeah, Emmett, I do. Thanks.”

Circulating around the room, looking for Mikey, I approach another close friend. “Hey Ben, have you seen Mikey.”

“Hey Brian, Congratulations. I wish you and Justin all the best. I’m really happy for you.

“Thanks Ben, it’s really nice of you to say that; but have you seen Mickey anywhere?”

‘Uh, well after you made the announcement he left. He was upset and said he needed to go out for some air.”

“I was afraid of that. Do you know where he went?”

“No, I don’t and he didn’t even want me to go with him; said he needed some time alone.”

“Listen Ben, I need to talk to Mikey and explain to him. I thought about telling him sooner, but I was afraid he would try to talk me out of it. You know how he feels about Justin sometimes. I didn’t want to deal with all the negative bullshit.”

“Look Brian you need to give him some time to get use to the idea, he’ll come around. You know he loves you and all he wants is for you to be happy.”

“Yeah, I love him too Ben. He’s been there for me every since we were teenagers and I want him to be happy for me now. Let me know when he comes back will you.”

“Sure Brian, I’ll tell him you want to see him.”

“Can you believe that? Bad ass Kinney has finally done something right,” Mel comments to Ted.

“Yeah, who would have ever thought the great Brian Kinney would settle down,” he replies. “History has been made, girls.”

As we stroll up to Mel and Ted, she grabs Justin in a hug “Congratulations, baby. I hope this what you’ve wanted.”

“You know, Mel, I have loved him from the first moment we met. It just took him a while to realize that he loves me too,” Justin says as he nudges me in the ribs.

“Well Justin, I would never have believed that a blonde headed teenager could tame the great Kinney,” Ted’s sarcastic voice chimed in.

“Why Theodore, you say the nicest things. You think he’s tamed me do you?” I look over at Justin tongue in cheek, as he laughs he pulls me to him and whispers “I’ll be doing some taming later,” as he nibbles my ear sending shivers down my spine.

“Promise,” I say.

“Shit, can’t you two over heated fags keep your hormones under control for just one night” says Mel.

“You should be so lucky,” Justin laughs

Ted pulls Justin into a hug, “Congratulations, kid, I wish you all the best.” He reaches out his hand to Brian and caught up in the emotions of it all they hug. “Well Bri, I can’t say that I’ll miss you snagging all the hot tricks, at least now some of us poor regular souls will have a chance with you off the market, but I do wish you and Justin every happiness.”

“Thanks, Teddy, I appreciate that.”

“Well Jennifer honey,” Debbie says as she embraces her friend, “how do you feel about all this?”

“Well, I knew what was going to happen tonight. The boys came over earlier in the week to talk to me. Actually they kind of asked me for my permission and blessing.”

“No shit, they actually asked you?”

“Yes, well it was kind of Justin’s idea. He thought it would be appropriate if Brian talked with me.”

“You know Honey, Brian really is a good kid. It wasn’t easy for him when he was growing up, you know. It hasn’t been easy to learn how to love someone, but I know Sunshine has changed all that. Brian really loves him.”

“I know he does, I can see it when he looks at Justin, but I just worry that my son is too young and that he may get hurt and I never want to see that happen.”

‘Jen, Brian has come a long way since he met Justin. He has changed him in ways I thought would never happen. They’re good for each other and besides they understand and love each other. Sure, they have had their rough times in the past and they will probably have some more in the future but they care for each other a lot and that alone will help them through the bad times. As their family we just have to be there to support them. I never thought I’d see the day that Brian Kinney was in love. I’m very thrilled for him. He deserves some love and happiness in his life.”

“I know you’re right Debbie. I have to let Justin make his own decisions. He’s old enough to do so, but I can’t help but worry--- after all, I’m his mother. He’s been through some really tough times, you know with this dad, the bashing, even with Brian. I just want him happy and if Brian is the person that is going to do that, then I support him.

“Atta girl, Jen Honey, God knows they’ll need all of our support to survive this relationship.”

Mikey quietly walked into the loft, his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes searching. I spot him, just after he came through the door, I walk and place my arm around his shoulders, “Hey Mikey, I was wondering where you ran off to.”

“Hey Brian, I needed some air, that’s all.”

“Yeah, Ben told me you took off. Listen Mikey, we’ve been friends for too long to let this come between us.”

“Well, if we’ve been friends for so long why didn’t you ever say a word to me about this. I’ve been your best friend since high school, Brian. You could have at least told me.”

“I wanted to Mikey, but I really didn’t need a lot of bullshit. I know how you feel about Justin sometimes.”

“But Brian, I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

“ I know Mikey and appreciate that, but Justin is the one person who truly makes me happy. He loves me, and I love him more than I ever thought I could possibly love another person.”

“I can see that, and I am happy for you, Brian.”

I go to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, reassuring him that he is still my best friend. Giving him a hug and a kiss, I speak the words I know he too wishes to hear, “I love you Mikey, “I always have, and I always will.”

JUSTIN

Noticing Michael and Brian deep in conversation, I wait until they are through before walking up to them, so as not to interrupt. Reaching for Brian’s hand and entwining his slender fingers with mine, I look into his eyes to see if everything is okay. Kissing my cheek he whispers, “everything is fine.”

“Hey Michael,” as I turn to acknowledge him.

“Hi Justin, I just want to congratulate you and wish you well.”

“Thanks Michael, coming from you it means a great deal to Brian and me.”

“Well you make him happy and that’s all I ever wanted for him.”

Walking away from us and picking up a glass, Michael walks to the center of the room. “Everyone! Can I have your attention here for a minute?” Glancing over at us he begins.

“As Brian’s oldest friend, I want to be the first one to propose a toast. To Brian and Justin! Congratulations, and best wishes to you both. I wish you all the love and happiness you so richly deserve. I love you. Cheers!”

BRIAN

With the sound of clapping and cheering, I turn to my lover and partner, his deep blue eyes misty with unshed tears. I gently embrace him, brushing my lips against his, whispering against him, I’ll love you forever, Justin Taylor.”

“And I love you, Brian Kinney, now and forever!”


End file.
